Akane niñera?
by rya16
Summary: ranma comió un pastel de la infancia y se volvió un pequeño e inocente niño, al no tener a su mama cerca akane se tendra que ocupar de el ¿podrá ella cuidarlo?¿que harán las demás prometidas?¿como se sentirá ranma?
1. pastel de la infancia

Ola antes que nada quiero decir que el fic "ser padres" lo elimine para modificarlo y después lo volveré a subir ahora hice un nuevo fic que espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sus personajes los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

El pastel de la infancia

Ranma y Akane iban como siempre corriendo para no llegar tarde al colegio, ya que como de costumbre Ranma se levantaba tarde y no le daba tiempo de desayunar, sin primero pelear con su papa.

Akane: Ranma apúrale que se no hace tarde y hoy tenemos un examen importantísimo, y si por tu culpa no entro y lo repruebo TE MATO! ME ESCUCHASTE!

Ranma: ya Akane no te enojes, mira que no fue mi culpa que mi viejo haga lo mismo cada mañana si él me dejara desayunar tranquilo nada de esto pasaría-decía Ranma un poco molesto ya que Akane le estaba echando toda la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Akane: ahh me estás diciendo que salir tarde de casa no es tu culpa? si te levantaras más temprano tendrías más tiempo pero noo el niño bonito tiene que dormir como un tronco no es así.

Ranma: venga Akane que es normal que duerma mucho porque estoy apenas creciendo.

Akane: es normal? Ayy sabes que Ranma mejor cállate y sigue corriendo que hablar contigo es como hablar con un niño y la verdad en estos momentos lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en la prueba.

Los chicos, afortunadamente llegaron a escasos minutos de que timbren y así el pobre de Ranma se salvo de una gran paliza de su adorada Akane.

**Ranma: uff menos mal que bueno que alcanzamos a llegar si no Akane me hubiera matado, aunque hoy en la mañana se veía muy linda enojada, pero que estoy pensando Akane solo es una fea marimacho no tiene nada de bonito, si eso es NADA**.- Ranma divagaba en su mente sobre lo según él la fealdad que tenia Akane aunque a quien iba a engañar si se moría por ella no por nada la rescataba de cualquier peligro.

Después de un largo día en la escuela Akane lo único que quería es llegar a casa, la prueba de ingles había sido dura, a Ranma no le preocupo mucho que digamos, según el al menos puso su nombre correctamente.

Akane: **espero haber pasado, pero bueno seguro que a Ranma no le fue mejor que a mi**.- pensaba Akane mientras caminada tranquilamente camino a casa.-oye Ranma y que vas hacer ahorita que llegues a la casa, que te parece si entrenamos un poco-dijo Akane con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ranma: mmm no gracias yo no entreno con niñitas tontas, mejor me iré a comer con Ukio unos ricos okonomiyakis- y de pronto se fue por los tejados al negocio de su amiga de la infancia.

Akane: Ranma eres un tonto, lárgate con quien se te dé la gana total a mí que me importa-decía Akane con un nudo en la garganta ya que quería que el pasara la tarde con ella.

Mientras tanto Ranma saltaba por los tejados

Ranma: **qué bueno que no me fui a entrenar con Akane, cada día que pasa se pone más bonita y no sé si resistiría estar solo con ella sin darle un beso, aunque pude notar la tristeza en su rostro y eso es algo que no me gusta pero es mejor así. **Ranma pensaba con un dejo de tristeza ya que no le gustaba ver triste a Akane y menos sabiendo que la culpa la tiene el, mientras tanto una bicicleta cayó encima suyo.

Shampoo: que tal airen tu como estar, Shampoo feliz porque bisabuela llegar de china y traer a Shampoo cosas nuevas, estoy tan feliz que decidí hacerte un rico pastel- **una vez que airen comerse este pastel poder ser mío para siempre, gracias a los polvos de la infancia que bisabuela traer de china, según bisabuela con ellos uno se puede acercar a la persona amada y como ser niño el obedecer todo lo que Shampoo le diga.**

Ranma: gracias Shampoo pero iba al negocio de Ukio a como un okonomiyaki.

Shampoo: no airen por favor mira que Shampoo preparar este pastel con tanto amor para ti y tu no querer comerlo eres cruel airen-Shampoo había puesto su carita como perrito triste-**tengo que hacer que coma el pastel.**

Ranma: ok Shampoo pero solo un pedazo porque esta grande ,además yo quiero comer okonomiyaki.

Shampoo: no te preocupes que con solo un pedacito me basta.

Así Ranma comió un pedazo del pastel después se despidió de Shampoo y fue al puesto de Ukio, lo que le extraño fue que Shampoo lo dejara ir tan fácilmente y no le haiga rogado, pero tampoco le dio muchas vueltas al asunto porque tenía hambre y ya se estaba saboreando esos ricos panes.

Mientras tanto en la casa Tendo…

Akane: ya llegue!

Kasumi: qué bueno que llegas Akane y Ranma?

Akane: no te preocupes por el Kasumi el no comerá aquí se fue con su adorada Ukio, ojala y que lo aproveche, me iré a mi cuarto estoy cansada.

Kasumi: está bien, Akane?

Akane: si

Kasumi: no te preocupes por Ranma el te quiere solo que lo demuestra de una manera extraña-le dijo Kasumi a su hermana con su adorable sonrisa de siempre.

Akane: Kasumi pero que cosas dices quien está preocupada por mí que haga lo quiera además el no me quiere él prefiere a sus otras prometidas-dijo Akane primero con un gran sonrojo y después con un deje de tristeza.

Kasumi: no te preocupes, bueno la comida estará en poco tiempo después te llamo para que bajes , está bien.

Akane: de acuerdo Kasumi.

Después de unas horas...

Akane: ya son las siete ya mero vamos a cenar y Ranma no llega el nunca se pierde la cena, baa para que me preocupo seguro sigue con su amada Ukio, pero y si le paso algo ay no Akane deja de preocuparte por él, seguro está bien y ya mero está por llegar, si eso es ya mero llega, pero aun así no dejo de estar preocupada.

Ranma: ya llegue! -**Uy me la pase conversando con Ukio que no me di cuenta de la hora Akane debe estar muy furiosa, bueno no puedo negar que la extrañe mucho el día de hoy me hizo tanta falta, hay pero que tonterías digo creo que es el hambre.**

Kasumi: Ranma qué bueno que llegaste en un momento sirvo la cena.

Ranma; gracias Kasumi por cierto y Akane?

Kasumi: en su habitación ha estado ahí desde la tarde.

Ranma: si está molesta

Kasumi: perdón dijiste algo.

Ranma: no nada jejejeje

En la cena Ranma y Akane casi no se volteaban a ver, Akane estaba molesta porque se fue en la tarde y Ranma no sabía que decir sin que sus padre se metieran, ya después platicaría con vez que todos hubieran cenado se retiraron a su habitación y los chicos no fueron la excepción cada uno se dirigió a su dormitorio aun que Ranma de pronto se empezó a sentir un poco mal.

Ranma: que me pasa me duele un poco el estomago si no comí nada extraño solo diez okonomiyakis y el pedazo de pastel y ahorita 4 tazones de arroz, lo normal, bueno tal vez necesite descansar.

Y así nuestro protagonista se durmió sin imaginarse lo que el pedazo de pastel que comió le causaría.

A la mañana siguiente…

Como era común Akane iba a despertar a su vago prometido pero al entrar se llevo una sorpresa al no encontrarlo y al contrario encontró entre la sabanas un pequeño bultito, que se movía?

Akane: que extraño que será esto y donde está Ranma?- Akane empezó a quitar la sabana y lo que vio la dejo perpleja un niño de aproximadamente 5 años estaba en la cama de su prometido además de que este se parecía muchísimo a él.

Akane: que paso aquí!

Continuara….

Bueno que les parece? Es una nueva idea y se me ocurrió en un día de trabajo llegue ami casa y dije porque no? Bueno espero que dejen comentarios se los agradecería bye :)


	2. ¿ranma donde estas?

Capitulo 2

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sus personajes los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

** ¿Ranma donde estas?**

Como era común Akane iba a despertar a su vago prometido pero al entrar se llevo una sorpresa al no encontrarlo y al contrario encontró entre la sabanas un pequeño bultito, que se movía?

Akane: que extraño que será esto y donde está Ranma?- Akane empezó a quitar la sabana y lo que vio la dejo perpleja un niño de aproximadamente 5 años estaba en la cama de su prometido además de que este se parecía muchísimo a él.

que paso aquí! Quien es este niño? Se parece mucho a Ranma además esta dormido en la cama de el. Sera? No, no puede ser o si? Ranma despierta-Akane acariciaba la carita del pequeño para que despertara y lograra aclarar su duda si ese era realmente Ranma. El pequeño empezó a despertar lentamente y al empezar al abrir sus ojitos se encontró con un panorama desconocido lo último que recordaba es que estaba con su padre en el bosque.

dónde estoy? Y mi papa? Quien eres tú?-empezó Ranma con sus preguntas a la chica extraña, que estaba junto a él, aunque realmente no se asusto ya que estaba acostumbrado a que su padre lo deje con personas mientras él se iba.

Ranma no me asustes no me recuerdas soy Akane, estas en mi casa, llegaste junto a tu papa hace un año y medio- Akane empezó a asustarse, Ranma antes ya había comido de los hongos de la edad pero recordaba todo, en cambio ahora, no recordaba nada.

disculpe creo que se equivoca mi nombre es Ranma tengo 5 años, mi papa y yo estamos entrenando por que cuando sea grande quiero ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo- decía el pequeño con un intenso brillo en los ojos, en esos momentos Akane se dio cuenta que Ranma no solo se convirtió en un niño en lo físico sino también en lo emocional, aunque quería saber quien le hizo esto.

**bueno que le vamos hacer, lo mejor sería mantener la calma para descubrir que le paso y poder regresarlo a su estado original, aunque no se cómo se lo va a tomar la familia-**pensaba Akane mientras recordaba como su padre trato a Ranma cuando este había comido los hongos de la edad.

En el comedor todos estaban esperando a que los jóvenes bajen para poder desayunar, esperaban los acostumbrados gritos, pero, en cambio de eso, vieron a una joven bajar con un niño de la mano, quedaron muy sorprendidos, la primera en hablar fue Kasumi.

Que le paso a Ranma Akane? Comio otra vez de los hongos de la edad pobrecito- dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

En el momento que Kasumi hablo todos los demás se centraron en la respuesta de la joven.

bueno, no sé qué paso cuando llegue a la habitación el ya estaba así, pero, tío Genma usted no lo vio cuando despertó?- decía Akane mirando a Genma.

yo no sé nada- en un momento vemos a un panda con su letrero y jugando con una pelota.

A todos sin excepcion se les cayó una gota de sudor por la sien. En ese momento Ranma al verlo se quedo maravillado, su papá se convirtió en panda frente a sus ojos eso era genial.

wow papa desde cuando sabes convertirte en panda- dijo con un brillo en los ojos y una grande sonrisa en la cara- Por cierto donde estamos quienes son estas personas?-

como pueden ver Ranma se volvió un niño en todos los aspectos- empezó Akane mientras todos le prestaban atención.

Mejor para mi, asi vuelvo a tener a Ranma pequeñito, siente la barba del tio Sound Ranma- decía Sound con Ranma aprisionado entre sus brazos y sus rostros pegados

Pica, pica-el pobre Ranma intentaba zafarse de su tio pero no podía

Papa deja a Ranma lo estas lastimando- Akane intentaba ayudar al Ranma al ver como este ponía cara de sufrido

Despues de un rato al fin le logaron quitar a Ranma…

Ranma tu papa y tu se van a quedar aquí por un tiempo, asi que mientras voy a la escuela te portas bien y obedeces a Kasumi esta bien- decía Akane mientras se despedia del pequeño

Esta bien- dijo ranma con una sonrisa

Adiós Akane cuidate, ven ranma tenemos que ponerte ropa mas comoda-esto lo dijo kasumi ya que el pequeño solo tenia una playera que le llegaba hasta los pies

Mientras todos estaban ocupados el pequeño salió al jardín, ya que estar dentro de la casa todo el dia le parecía muy aburrido asi que salió a buscar algo o alguien con quien jugar un rato, en ese momento una mujer alta, de ojos azules y cabello purpura se acerco a el.

**Que bien veo que los polvos hicieron su efecto, hay se ven tan lindo, pero ahora realizare la segunda fase de mi plan**-Shampoo solo miraba al pequeño y el la miraba a ella fijamente esperando cualquier reacción- ola Ranma

Quien eres? y como sabes mi nombre-Ranma no conocía a aquella mujer pero tampoco lo asustaba

Mi nombre es Shampoo soy una amiga de los Tendo y cuando te vi quise invitarte a mi casa, quieres venir? Haremos un monton de cosas jugaremos, comeremos y muchas otras cosa mas-

Encerio? Esta bien pero solo un ratito porque tengo que venir otra vez con mi papa además Kasumi me dijo que no me alejara mucho

No te preocupes por nada yo me encargo- **si que bueno cayo ahora tendre a Ranma solo para mi jajajaja-**mientras Shampoo tomo a Ranma en brazos y se lo llevo saltando por los tejados, mientras ranma cada vez se asombraba mas ,cada persona que conocía hacia cosas sorprendentes por ejemplo esta chica podía saltar los tejados sin ninguna dificultad cuanto le gustaría a el hacer lo mismo.

Mientras en la casa Tendo…

Ranma ven a comer un poco de frutas ¿eh? Donde estará- Kasumi estaba segura que Ranma había salido al jardín-papa tio Genma han visto a Ranma es que no lo encuentro.

No no lo hemos visto -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras continuaban con su partido de shogi.

Espero que regrese pronto porque ya mero es hora del almuerzo-dijo Kasumi un poco preocupada pero aun asi regreso a la cocina a terminar el almuerzo

Un rato despues llegaron Akane y Nabiki de colegio

Ya llegamos-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Que bueno que ya llegaron, Akane puedes ir a buscar a Ranma esque salió y no ha regresado-dijo Kasumi con un tono de preocupación

Lo dejaron salir pero como si apenas es un niño, esta bien solo me cambio y salgo inmediatamente-Akane corrió escaleras arriba y en unos minutos ya estaba en la calle buscando, fue a todos lados pero Ranma no aprecia

**Ranma donde estas?, y si le paso algo ay no como ahorita es un niño emocionalmente también se lo pudieron haber llevado, no Akane no pienses eso, y las demás chicas lo vieron, si seguramente ellas lo tienen, primero voy a ir con Shampoo ya que ella es la mas quiere apoderarse de Ranma-** pensaba Akane mientras se dirigía al nekohaten.

Continuara…

**Olis espero que este capitulo le guste , me gustaría que dejen comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo intentare publicar cada semana de ante mano les agradezco sus comentarios bueno hasta la próxima bye :)**

**_Contestando comentarios:_**

**Critikal****: ola me alegro que te gustara, si es que esta idea la tengo desde hace años, pero no me animaba a redactarla, pero como ahora cuido un niño pequeño me pregunte como se verían unos de nuestros personajes de niñero entonces me acorde de mi fic y lo empecé a escribir, espero que este capítulo también te guste bueno agradezco de antemano tu comentario bye:)**

**nancyricoleon****: ****olis que bueno que te gustara, Ranma como un pequeño e inocente niño y Akane como su niñera será divertido espero que este capítulo también te guste bueno bye :)**

**serena tsukinoo: ola me alegra que te gustara espero que este nuvo cap. También te guste en el prox. Capitulo intentare poner un poco mas acerca de los sentimientos de Ranma y también los de Akane bueno bye:)**

**clairecalmels: gracias por tu comentario si la idea salió hace ya un tiempo solo que todavía no la ponía por escrito , intentare mejorar lo de la regionalización es que aveces de la nada me sale escribir asi es la costumbre pero lo estoy mejorando de todas manera gracias bueno hasta la prox. bye:)**

**Paulina MValle: ola gracias por tu comentario me alegra que te gustara, intentare mejorar la redacción si es que a veces bueno me cuesta un poquito poder poner las palabras correctas sin ponerlo en otro idioma pero lo intentare gracias bye:)**

**Elimia: olis que bueno que te gustara espero que este capítulo también te guste intentare actualizar cada semana como ahora empieza la escuela me va costar un poquito de trabajo pero actualizare sin falta bueno bye:)**

**Guest:ola si en ese aspecto del guion de cine debo mejorarlo esque estoy acostumbrada a escribir guiones de obras entonces a veces lo pongo sin darme cuenta jejeje, tu idea del maestro hapossain es muy buena creo que debes escribir un fanfic asi jejeje te uqedaria muy bien bueno agradesco tu comentario hasta la prox. Bye:)**

**Guest: ola si tienes razón ya paso en el manga y dejame decirte que ese tomo me encanto pero en ese momento estaba ryoga igual de pequeño además que ambos eran pequeños solo físicamente, ahora intento poner a un Ranma que es niño tanto físicamente como emocionalmente y la reacción de Akane no será la misma por que ahora el pequeño ranma mostrara sentimientos también lo de la escritura los siento es que estoy acostumbrada a escribir guiones de obras entonces a veces sin que me cuenta ya salió el nombre y los punto pero intentar mejorarlo bueno bye:)**

**Mary: ola que bueno que te gustara espero que este capítulo también te guste en el siguiente intentare poner mas sentimientos, bueno hasta la prox. Bye:)**

**Guest: ola gracias por tu comentario es bueno que a veces alguien proteja a los escritores, si a veces unos exageran con sus comentarios y terminan lastimando al escritor pero yo pienso que a veces los comentarios son para ver donde estas mal y poder escribir mejor tu redacción de todas maneras gracias significo mucho espero que este capítulo te guste bye:)**


	3. chapter 3

** Capitulo 3**

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sus personajes los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranma donde estas?, y si le paso algo ay no como ahorita es un niño emocionalmente también se lo pudieron haber llevado, no Akane no pienses eso, y si las demás chicas lo vieron, si seguramente ellas lo tienen, primero voy a ir con Shampoo ya que ella es la mas quiere apoderarse de Ranma-<strong> pensaba Akane mientras se dirigía al nekohaten.

Mientras tanto con Shampoo…

Ranma gustarte la comida que haber preparado Shampoo- Shampoo había estado con el pequeño y no pensaba soltarlo- **jejeje buena idea convertir a airen en pequeño asi ser más fácil llevar a china, que bueno que bisabuela y el pato tonto hacer otro viaje a china y regresar dentro de dos semanas.**

Si esta ¡muy rica!-Ranma estaba feliz había sido un gran dia había estado jugando y había comido mucho, pero ya estaba oscureciendo y si no regresaba a casa su papa lo regañaría-Shampoo ya me tengo que ir ya es tarde-

No! etto, Ranma no querer mas te y galletas, Shampoo querer que pequeño probarlas-

Bueno esta bien pero solo un poquito porque si no me van a regañar-

Mientras tanto Shampoo aprovecho que Ranma estaba sentado y le puso un polvo para dormir a su te no dejaría que el niño se le fuera, esta era una oportunidad grande y no la desperdiciaría-

Toma-dijo Shampoo con mirada maliciosa, entregándole te y algunas galletas.

Gracias, mmm que ricas- Ranma se Comio las galletas y se tomo todo el te con gusto, ya que todos sabemos como a él le encanta comer, sea grande o chico.

Cuando Ranma termino de comer le empezó a entrar un poco de sueño, no sabia porque pero sus parpados le pesaban mucho, hasta que ya no aguanto y se durmió.

En ese momento, Shampoo tomo a Ranma y lo llevo a su recamara para que durmiera y asi poder arreglar todo para llevárselo a china.

Bajo las escaleras y empezó a ordenar el desastre que había hecho con ranma toda la tarde, el niño si que tenia energias, pero para poder acompletar su plan tenia que hacer que ranma se sintiera comodo con ella.

En ese momento alguien entra al local-akane tengo que hacer aquí?-shampoo se sorprendió un poco, pero sabia la razón de la visita de la joven.

Shampoo donde esta Ranma!- Akane no sabia porque pero algo le decia que Ranma estaba ahi, tal vez sea que habia muchos juguetes regados y un plato con migajas de galletas o su Corazon, si podria ser.

No saber de que estar hablando, yo no haber visto a airen- shampoo en ese momento se alegro de haber dormido a ranma asi Akane no descubria donde esta.

A no? Y se puede saber que haces tu con juguetes!?ami no me engañas tu lo tienes! Dime donde esta!-akane estaba empezando a deseperarse, esa chinita pensaba que erea tonta o que, hay que estar ciego para no saber que un niño estuvo ahí.

Shampoo decirte que no ha visto a airen! ademas que tiene que ver los juguetes con airen ¿ehh?-tenia que hacerse la desentendida, pero fue malo su truco porque en ese mismo momento se escucho como algo se había caído en la parte de arriba.

Que fue eso?-

Yo no oi nada- Shampoo empezó a preocuparse y mas cuando en un descuido Akane ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras.

Akane rápidamente subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue la cama y despues fijo su vista en el suelo y ahí lo vio Ranma tendido con los pies sobre la cama pero lo demás de su cuerpo en el suelo con los brazos extendidos y la boca abierta, en ese momento Akane sintió un gran alivio.

Menos mal –Akane dio un gran suspiro

Akane Tendo por que pasar asi- Shampoo estaba molesta la había descubierto

Con que Ranma no estaba aquí verdad? Eres una… mejor no digo nada, me llevare a Ranma de aquí- levanto a Ranma del suelo y lo acodo en sus brazos para que este no se despertara.

Tu no llevártelo el quedarse con Shampoo, el irse a china con Shampoo-

Cállate Shampoo! Ahora entiendo todo, esta fue idea tuya ¿verdad?, tu convertiste a Ranma en un niño y todo para que para llevártelo como trofeo a china, sin importarte sus sentimientos y asi dices que lo amas- Akane estaba realmente molesta no entendía como ellas en un segundo decían amarlo y al otro lo atacaban con hechizos, espátulas y hasta listones-ahora dime como volverlo a la normalidad

Imposible! Shampoo no poder, bisabuela volver a china y Shampoo no saber como regresar a airen a la normalidad-

Y cuando regresa?- decía Akane con Ranma todavía en brazos

Bueno dentro de dos semanas-

Quee!Hay Shampoo te voy a… pero bueno si no hay nada que hacer me voy!-Akane no iba a ponerse a pelear por algo inútil pero antes de irse se volteo y miro a Shampoo-por cierto mientras Ranma este así, no quiero verte cerca de él, porque entonces no responderé-

**Ya verás Akane Tendo, Shampoo hacerte pagar y no importar, todavía tener dos semanas para pensar en un plan jajaja- **Shampoo estaba pensando en un nuevo plan.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Akane estaba caminando hasta el dojo con Ranma en brazos- ay Ranma no sabes cómo me preocupe por ti si tan solo supieras que yo… bueno no importa lo bueno es que logre encontrarte ,jejeje no puedo creer que no te hayas levantado con la discusión entre Shampoo y yo sigues siendo un dormilón ,aunque mas lindo-<p>

Una vez en el dojo…

Ya llegue!-grito Akane apenas entro a la casa

Akane que bueno que llegaste y encontraste a Ranma eso me alegra mucho-decia Kasumi con su habitual sonrisa- veo que esta durmiendo, porque no lo llevas a su cuarto para que descanse un rato mas en lo que yo hago la cena despues lo levantamos.

Esta bien-Akane fue a la recamara de Ranma y lo acosto en su futon –que lindo te ves cuando duermes-decia con una sonrisa y es que al ver a Ranma tan calmado, tan solo se dedico ha observar sus facciones eso es algo que la anterior vez no había podido hacer.

Despues de estar un rato con él se fue a su cuarto a meditar todo lo que había pasado en el dia y que medidas debía tomar para que ranma no volviera a caer en manos de otra loca.

Más tarde ...

Akane la cena esta lista, despierta a Ranma por favor-decia Kasumi desde escaleras abajo

Esta bien Kasumi-

Gracias-

Akane camino al cuarto de Ranma y ahí estaba el pequeño aun durmiendo

Ranma, Ranma despierta es hora de cenar-Akane intentaba ser delicada sabia que este Ranma ahora era un niño y no podía tratarlo mal.

El pequeño poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojitos encontrándose a Akane observándolo sonriente

Mm…ma..mama-dijo el pequeño todavía medio dormido por los polvos

No tontito soy yo Akane vamos levantate es hora de cenar- Akane estaba enternecida con Ranma, su carita sonrojada por acabar de levartarse , sus ojitos con un brillo especial, su pelo revuelto- jejeje ven vamos a cenar-Akane medio le acomodo su pelo y lo abrazo para poder ir a cenar.

Una vez abajo todos se quedaron callados por la forma en que la joven trataba al pequeño le daba de comer ya que a este se le dificultaba tomar los palillos y le quitaba los restos de comida que le quedaban en la cara, era la típica mama cuidando a su pequeño, Nabiki fue la que rompió ese momento.

Vaya hermanita, parece que te gusta cuidar a mi cuñadito o será que lo que quieres en un bebe que se parezca a el-nabiki no desaprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para fastidiar a su hermana

Ay Nabiki cállate! No es nada de eso solo que creo que ahora Ranma necesita mas cuidados eso es todo-decía la joven con un leve sonrojo

Si, si como tu digas-

Akane tiene razón Nabiki Ranma necesita un poco mas de cuidado, por cierto Akane te puedes encargar del baño de Ranma- Kasumi sabia que seguramente Ranma no sabia bañarse solo, con un padre con Genma y le preocupaba un poco la higiene del niño ,mientras que para Akane fue casi un mini infarto.

QUEEE!Kasumi yo puedo cuidar de Ranma pero bañarlo?!-con un inminente sonrojo, casi se le para su corazón y es que ¡bañar a su prometido!- ya tiene cinco años seguramente puede bañarse solo, no es asi tio Genma.

Bueno veras Akane como lo ultimo que recuerda Ranma hasta el momento es su niñez, en ese entonces solo nos bañábamos en ríos y tenia que amararlo a una rama cerca del rio mientras la corriente hacia su trabajo.

Todos con una gota en la cabeza, de verdad de que las enseñanzas de Genma hacia Ranma eran horribles no se extrañarían si el pequeño le tuviera miedo al agua.

Bueno esta bien yo lo bañare pero que conste que lo hago solo porque es un niño no quiero que empiecen a imaginar cosas- y asi cuando terminaron de cenar Akane llevo a Ranma al cuarto del baño- bueno Ranma es hora del baño- le quito la ropa y lo metió a la tina- Ranma espérame aquí ahorita vuelvo voy por la ropa que te vas a poner¿ esta bien?-el pequeño tan solo asintió, lastima que Akane no sepa la regla básica sobre el baño de un infante "nunca dejes a un niño y mas como Ranma dentro de la bañera solo" no se demoro ni diez minutos, cuando regreso todo estaba hecho un desastre, todo el suelo mojado jabón por todos lados y a un niño de pie con una gran sonrisa.

Akane! Me logre bañar solito-

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Olis ya se, se que tarde casi dos semanas en publicar pero es que con lo exámenes casi no tenía tiempo pero les prometo que la próxima semana publicare el capitulo sin falta, por fis dejen comentarios ya que sus opiniones me ayudan mucho y me animan a seguir con la historia, bueno eso es todo por hoy gracias no leemos pronto bye:)<strong>

**_Respondiendo comentarios:_**

**clairecalmels: Olis :) me alegra que te este gustando, espero que este capítulo también te guste bueno te agradezco tu comentario y espero poder seguir leyéndonos bye:)**

**nancyricoleon: si el anterior fue corto espero que este sea de tu agrado y si Shampoo no puede salirse con la suya jejeje bueno por el momento bueno te agradezco tu comentario no leemos pronto bye:)**

**Peter Linderman****: jejeje si intentare mejorar en eso gracias, bueno espero que este capitulo te guste bye:)**

**Critikal: si esa Shampoo solo intenta llevarse a Ranma a china, espero que te alegre que Akane haiga logrado salvarlo agradezco tu comentario y nos seguimos leyendo bye:)**

**Mary****: olis si yo cuando lo vi en el manga me encanto *o* y respecto a lo de nodoka si tal vez salga mas adelante pero no creo que sepa que el pequeño es el verdadero ranma ya que mataria a Genma pero si va a aperece, agradezco tu comentario bye:)**

**Rya****: si muy lindo, bueno Ranma no esta enamorado de Akane por que en los recuerdos que el tiene aun no conoce a Akane, bueno no leemos luego bye:)**

**Danielle Angel: gracias me alegra que te guste, intentare publicar un Nuevo capitulo cada semana por el momento espero que este capitulo también te guste bueno bye:)**

**Kurosaya: olis que bueno que te gusto espero que este capitulo tambien te guste gracias portu comentario bye:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sus personajes los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

**Olis aquí un nuevo capítulo de Akane niñera espero que lo disfruten…**

-lo que dicen los personajes- **-lo que piensan lo personajes**-

Akane! Me logre bañar solito- Ranma la veía sonriente.

SE PUEDE SABER QUE PASO AQUÍ! RANMA!-Akane estaba realmente molesta, además de que Ranma no se había bañado bien ya que tenía todavía un poco de jabón en el pelo, ahora ella es la que se tenía que encargar del desastre.

Yo… yo… yo solo…-el pequeño se asusto con el grito de Akane y empezó a sollozar-yo solo quería, que estuvieras feliz, porque ya se bañarme solito buaaa buuaaaa buaaa-

Akane se sintió mal al ver llorar a Ranma y se arrepintió de haberle gritado ella no quería hacerlo llorar-tranquilo Ranma, no llores, no quería gritarte pero es que… es que…-Akane no sabía que decir -es que me sorprendí, si eso, es verdad ya sabes bañarte pero aun te quedo un poco de jabón, que te parece si te ayudo a terminar de bañarte.

Está bien, pero no estás molesta conmigo, por que tire agua- decía Ranma ya no llorando pero si con algo de tristeza, no quería que Akane se molestara ya que la consideraba su amiga.

No Ranma, no estoy molesta, pero, me vas a ayudar a arreglar, de acuerdo-dijo Akane con una picara sonrisa.

Si señora- decía Ranma con una sonrisa

No me digas señora, o si no si me molestare-decía Akane fingiendo estar molesta

Jejeje ok-

Bueno pues hay que llenar la bañera con un poco mas de agua ya que el agua que tenia esta en piso-

Akane lleno la tina otra vez y metió a Ranma, pero esta vez no se aparto de su lado, mientras lo bañaba, como el agua estaba calientita y Akane lo lavaba de manera suave (tipo masaje) el pequeño se empezó a adormecer y sus ojitos se empezaban a cerrar, Akane al verlo se apuro a bañarlo, le puso su pijama y en el lapso del baño al cuarto de Ranma el pequeño se durmió.

Ay Ranma que voy a hacer contigo jejeje mira que dormirte mientras tomas un baño, no tienes remedio jejeje,bueno no te culpo seguramente debiste tener un día agitado-Akane acostó a Ranma en su futon para que el durmiera.

* * *

><p>Un rato después…<p>

Akane termino de arreglar el baño, ahora, lo único que quería era dormir

** Cuidar de un niño no es tal fácil como creía, tener que ver que hace, darle de comer y bañarlo uff es un poco cansado y lo peor es que no me dio tiempo de hacer los deberes escolares -**y todavía tengo que pensar una excusa para mañana sobre Ranma, ay que mas, diré que se resfrió si eso hare, ahora las tareas haber… haber… ay qué bueno solo tengo de matemáticas.

Ya era más de media noche y Akane dormía felizmente en su cómoda cama, de pronto unos golpecitos en la puerta la hicieron levantarse.

Quién es?!- decía Akane un poco molesta como se atreven a interrumpir su apreciado sueño.

Soy… soy yo Akane-

Akane al escuchar es voz rápidamente fue a su puerta y la abrió y ahí estaba Ranma con un pijama de avioncitos, con una manita se tallaba los ojitos, ¿Que pasa Ranma?- decía Akane al verlo así de tierno.

¿Puedo dormir contigo?, es que papa esta convertido en panda y me da un poco de miedo, y lo intente levantar, pero, casi me golpea con un letrero- decía Ranma recordando a su padre- primero fui con Nabiki pero me dijo que si quería dormir con ella le tenía que pagar ¥50,000 yens y yo no tengo y se lo dije y me dijo que viniera contigo y que si lloraba me mandaría afuera- termino su relato Ranma.

Esa Nabiki! Como se atrevió a decirte eso-decia Akane molesta con su hermana- bueno entonces ¿quieres dormir conmigo?-decía Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ranma sonrió- si, si quiero,-entro al cuarto seguido de Akane y se subió a la cama

**Ay que podía hacer si se ve tan lindo con esos ojitos y la pijama le queda estupenda-**pensaba Akane mientras veía a Ranma sentado en medio de su cama-vamos Ranma es hora de dormir –ambos se metieron bajo las sabanas y se disponían a dormir.

Oye Akane- empezó Ranma en medio de la oscuridad

Que paso?-

Tu.. tu… crees que… bueno…- Ranma no sabía si debía comentar su duda.

Que pasa Ranma? Vamos confía en mi- le dijo Akane y lo abrazo para que el pequeño tuviera un poco mas de confianza.

Bueno… tu crees que algún dia mi mama… mmm… regrese- decía Ranma con la voz un melancólica.

-Ranma-dijo Akane en un susurro- porque me preguntas eso?

-Bueno es que, siempre que pasábamos por un pueblo veía a niños con sus mamas… y a veces me molestaban diciendo que yo era huérfano de mama, así que le pregunte a mi papa por mi mama y me dijo que ella se había ido y que no volvería hasta que fuera un gran artista marcial, por eso es que me esfuerzo para… que venga lo más pronto posible y no se olvide de mi y me deje de querer- termino Ranma su relato con los ojos empañados al igual que Akane.

Akane prendió su lamparita para poder ver mejor a Ranma- mira Ranma aunque pase mucho tiempo tu mama no te dejara de querer y además claro que ella volverá y cuando lo haga te abrazara fuerte y de dará muchos besos-

Tu crees?! De verdad!- dijo Ranma con una enorme sonrisa y con los ojitos brillando

Si, yo se que tu mama te quiere mucho- Akane no tenía que olvidar que este Ranma todavía no había visto a su madre y saber que la extrañaba a pesar de no conocerla, la lleno de nostalgia ya que ella también extrañaba a su madre.

Ranma noto que Akane se puso triste- oye Akane? Y tu mama?- pregunto inocentemente.

Bueno.. mi mama, ya no está aquí se murió cuando yo era pequeña ,pero ¿sabes?, siempre la llevo en mi corazón- Akane se le empezaron empañar los ojos, los recuerdos de su madre le vinieron a la mente, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo , cada beso y todas sus miradas, con todos los recuerdos empezó a soltar lagrimas pero tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa triste.

-Akane no llores- Ranma al ver esto lo único que pudo hacer era abrazar a Akane y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Akane ante esto dejo de llorar y empezó a quitar sus lágrimas con sus manos

Los siento Ranma, es que estaba recordando a mi mama- abrazo devuelta Ranma ya que este no la había soltado y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ya duérmete y mañana prometo comprarte un helado está bien- deica Akane con una sonrisa triste y aun con restos de lagrimas.

Siii-

Akane apago su lámpara y se metió a la cama aun con Ranma en brazos- pobre Ranma, tengo que hacer que vea a su mama, yo sé que es sufrir por no tener a tu mama contigo, no poder pedirle un beso o un abrazo, ¡tengo que saber dónde está la tía Nodoka!- con ese pensamiento se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

Como de costumbre la primera en levantarse fue Akane y vio a Ranma moverse, pero sabia que no se levantaría, sonrió y se levanto, esa mañana no correría, tenia que apurarse para ir a la escuela y además en la tarde saldría con Ranma por un helado, se lo había prometido.

Horas mas tarde Ranma se levanto, se tallo sus ojitos y miro la habitación buscando Akane pero no la encontraba- seguramente se fue a la escuela, bueno no importa- bajo las escaleras y ahí se encontraba su papa jugando con su tío Sound- papa! Papa!- Ranma corrió feliz a donde estaba su padre, Sound y Genma voltearon al ver al pequeño-papa! Cuando sea grande…- los dos hombres estaban atentos a lo que el pequeño quería decir-¡ME CASARE CON AKANE!

ese es mi hijo! Yo sabia que no me defraudarías!- Genma estaba con lágrimas en los ojos y que decir de Sound

Al fin aceptas casarte con mi hija Ranma, buaaaa buaaa estoy tan feliz, apenas vuelvas tu tamaño, planearemos la boda.

Ranma no entendía nada de lo que su padre ni su tio decían, lo único que entendió es que si podía casarse con Akane y eso lo hacía feliz.

Hola Ranma, veo que ya despertaste, ahorita te sirvo el desayuno- decía Kasumi con su angelical sonrisa.

Si, tengo mucha hambre- dijo Ranma siguiendo a Kasumi, mientras sus padres aun lloraban de alegría.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde en la escuela…<p>

Akane! Akane! hoy vas con nosotras al cine- pregunto Yuca

No lo siento chicas hoy tengo que salir, pero otro día quedamos esta bien-

Bueno esta bien, oye Akane? Por cierto por qué no vino Ranma hoy a la escuela-

Ahh bueno… es que el estaba enfermo en casa y por eso no vino si… si… jejejeje -decía Akane con una risita nerviosa

Ahh bueno- sus amigas no le creían, pero no iban a seguir preguntando ya después se enterarían.

Bueno chicas me voy-Akane se despidió de sus amigas

* * *

><p>En la residencia Tendo…<p>

Ya llegue!- decía Akane mientras se quitaba los zapatos

El primero en recibirla fue Ranma que llegaba corriendo al lado de ella.

Ola Akane! Que bueno que llegaste!- Ranma estaba muy feliz y lo demostró saltando sobre ella para abrazarla y darle un beso a lo que Akane se sonrojo.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Sound y Genma ya estaban parados alrededor de ella.

AKANE FELICIDADES! Hoy es dia de tu compromiso con RANMA!- decían ambos al uniso.

DE QUE RAYOS ESTAN HABLANDO!-

Continuara…

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic, porfis dejen comentarios ya que estos me inspiran seguir escribiendo mas, agradezco a todos lo que dejan reviews y a los lectores anónimos, bueno eso es todo po hoy hasta la prox. Bye :)**

**_Contestando comentarios:_**

**Saito: ola :) gracias por los ánimos me alegra que te guste. :)**

**Nancyricoleon: si, en un principio pensé en dejar Shampoo se salga con la suya y quedarse con Ranma un tiempo, pero mejor lo deje para después jejeje bueno espero que te guste este capitulo :)**

**la contadora de elefantes: Olis gracias por dejar comentario, los comentarios me animan a seguir con la historia bueno espero que este capítulo te guste. :)**

**Critikal****: jejeje si, pero más adelante tal vez se salga con la suya, jejeje bueno nos leemos luego :)**

**PFernando: Olis antes que nada gracias por tu comentario, y si es verdad cuando leí el tomo la primera vez me dije porque no hacer uno donde Ranma sea un niño tanto física como mentalmente, pero no lo había escrito, ahora que estoy experimentando en carne propia el cuidado de un niño (más o menos como Ranma) dije es tiempo de empezar a escribir el fanfic y bueno subi los primeros capítulos jejeje espero que este capítulo también te guste :)**

**Chrisst****: olis gracias por el comentario, si Ranma es muy lindo, y me encanta como lo trata Akane pero quise sacar el lado maternal de Akane, empero que te guste, bueno besos y abrazos :)**

**Bry****: olis si yo tampoco apruebo el modo de cuidar de Genma, pero ahora si tendrá a alguien que lo proteja (Akane) jejeje y respecto a tu pregunta pues no, como dije anteriormente Ranma es un niño y si lo tratan bien el te tratara bien solo que estará más apegado con Akane puesto que ella es la que más confianza le inspira. Bueno un abrazo y nos leemos luego bye :)**

**Anita****: olis jejeje si estaría bien pero creo que se vería un poco extraño, aunque si alguien hace un fanfic así lo leería jejeje bueno espero que este capítulo te guste gracias por comentar y hasta la prox. :)**

**ailynpatricia67: ola gracias por comentar, todavía falta mucho para el final, todavía no se cuantos capitulo me tomara pero no creo que sean más de 12 bueno espero que este capitulo te guste nos leemos pronto bye :)**

**Peter Linderman****: ola gracias por tus comentarios me alegro muchísimo, si igual ami me gusta como hablaba Shampoo, bueno espero que nos leamos pronto besos :)**


	5. ranma enfermo

Capitulo 5

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sus personajes los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

-lo que dice los personajes-

**-lo que piensan los personajes-**

* * *

><p>AKANE FELICIDADES! Hoy es día de tu compromiso con RANMA!- decían ambos al unisó.<p>

DE QUE RAYOS ESTAN HABLANDO!- Akane estaba realmente sorprendida sobre lo que sus padres acababan de decir.

Hay hija es que Ranma ya acepto su compromiso y bueno para que después no se arrepienta hemos decidido comprometerlos oficialmente de una vez-empezó Sound explicándole a su hija.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, SEIS, SIETE, HAY ESQUE CON USTEDES NI CONTANDO HASTA MIL ME PODRIA TRANQUILIZAR!- Akane intentaba calmarse pero vamos la calma no era parte de Akane- en primer lugar Ranma es un niño y lo que él diga en estos momento acerca del compromiso o cualquier cosa referente a ello no vale, así que si la próxima vez que el vuelva a decir algo como esto y ustedes le hacen caso NO SABRAN LO QUE LES ESPERA! De acuerdo?-Akane decía molesta

ss…si hija jejeje nos quedo muy claro ¿verdad saotome?-decía Sound con un poco de miedo volteando a ver a su amigo, pero este ya estaba convertido en panda-oiga saotome no me deje solo en esto- Akane dejo a un lado la discusión de su padre y tío y miro a Ranma

Vamos Ranma, hay que cambiarte, para ir por tu helado-decía al pequeño con una sonrisa

De verdad iremos por un helado, yupi!-el pequeño no entendió nada de la pelea, pero Akane le compraría un helado.

Akane hija si vas a salir llévate un paraguas, en las noticias dijeron que en la tarde va a llover-Sound ya no estaba tan asustado, aunque sabía que si no le hacía caso le iba a ir muy mal, por ejemplo que le pida a Nabiki que suba sus intereses NOOO!

Hay papa, pero hay un sol de lo más hermoso no creo que llueva, no te preocupes, bueno voy a mi cuarto- y así Akane subió con Ranma aun en brazos.

En el cuarto…

Muy bien Ranma, a ver que te ponemos, tiene que parecer ropa de niño, mmm…. Ya sé!,por aquí hay un lindo overol azul y con una camisita blanca te quedara muy lindo- Akane se imaginaba fascinada a Ranma con la ropita ya no podía esperar a ponérsela- ven Ranma- le puso la ropita y le acomodo su trenza, ella se puso un vestido blanco con un listón rosa que cruzaba en su cadera.

Bueno familia ya nos vamos, al rato regresamos, Ranma di adiós-Ranma tan solo dijo un gran adiós! Voy por un helado!

Jejeje hay Ranma, bueno Akane, no lleguen tarde-decía con una angelical sonrisa Kasumi

Sii!-dijeron ambos al unisó.

* * *

><p>Una vez fuera del dojo…<p>

Akane caminaba tomando la mano de Ranma, y el feliz no la soltaba.

Akane? Podemos comprar un helado de chocolate?-pregunto el pequeño con sus ojitos brillantes

Si Ranma, claro que podemos jejeje**- hay, como se le ocurre a mi papa decir que va a llover con tan buen tiempo, además seguramente Ranma ya se había fastidiado de estar todo el día en casa, me alegra a verlo sacado**- pensaba Akane mientras miraba el cielo y después a Ranma.

Todo parecía estar bien, tardaron como veinte minutos en llegar ya que Ranma no daba pasos grandes como con el Ranma mayor con el llegaban en cinco o diez minutos, una vez que llegaron a la heladería pidieron un helado de chocolate y otro de vainilla y se sentaron en una mesa a comerlo.

Mira Akane esta rico el chocolate, prueba un poco-decía Ranma y con su cuchara le acerco un poco a Akane.

Pero Akane estaba sonrojada, ¡comería de la misma cuchara que Ranma!- bueno…- pero antes de que pudiera decir algo el pequeño ya le había metido la cuchara en la boca.

Esta rico verdad?-

Si muy rico!-Akane sumamente roja, como le gustaría que el Ranma grande hiciera lo mismo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un rayo que retumbo en el lugar, cuando Akane miro el cielo se dio cuenta que este ya estaba lleno de nubes oscuras.

**Pero como paso esto!Hace un momento estaba despejado! Rayos!, será mejor que regresemos a casa antes de que empiece a llover-**Ranma es hora de regresar a casa, después te compro un helado más grande si?-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, pago la cuenta, le tomo la mano a Ranma y ya estaban saliendo del lugar, no llegaron ni a dos cuadras y la lluvia empezó a caer, cada vez se hacía mas fuerte- **no puedes ser tenemos que llegar al dojo**- caminaba lo más rápido que podía jalando al pequeño pero ya era inútil los dos acabaron muy mojados, Ranma ya estaba cansado y no podía caminar mas, Akane al verlo lo tomo en brazos y corrió a refugiarse a una casa abandonada, faltaban todavía tres cuadras, pero si Ranma se seguía mojando se enfermaría, el lugar era frio y Ranma no tardo en empezar a estornudar-hay no! Tranquilo Ranma todo estará bien-abrazo al pequeño y cuando la lluvia paro un poco siguió su marcha.

* * *

><p>Ya llegue! Kasumi! Ayúdame por favor!-Akane no sabía qué hacer, Ranma no paraba de estornudar y tampoco de temblar.<p>

Akane! Que paso! Ven trae a Ranma hay que meterlo en agua caliente rápido!-Akane obedeció a su hermana en todo, le quito la ropa y lo metió a la bañera, después le puso su pijama y lo acostó con una frazada encima, Ranma se durmió casi de manera inmediata.

Tranquila Akane, mejor vete a cambiar la ropa o si no la que se enfermara vas a ser tu-

De acuerdo- dijo Akane sin mucho ánimo

Paso una hora, la lluvia seguía levemente, pero Ranma no se levantaba, cuando Akane fue a verlo se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba todo rojo y respirada de manera agitada.

Kasumi! Kasumi! Ven rápido Ranma tiene mucha fiebre!- Akane ahora si no sabía qué hacer, nunca había curado a un enfermo y menos si se trataba de un niño

Akane llama rápido al doctor Tofu!-Kasumi al ver que Ranma tenía mucha fiebre le dio la orden a su hermana.

Con el grito de Akane todos ya estaban en el cuarto, viendo en que podían ayudar, pero Kasumi los saco ya que se ponían muy nerviosos, tomo a Ranma y lo llevo al cuarto de Akane ya que el de ella era mas cálido.

Akane rápidamente bajo las escaleras, cogió el teléfono y marco el numero del doctor.

Buenas noches, consultorio del doctor Tofu?-

Hola Akane, como estas? Se les ofrece algo?...-pero el doctor no pudo seguir hablando ya que Akane lo interrumpió.

Doctor Ranma… Ranma se enfermo… tiene mucha fiebre- decía Akane con un nudo en la garganta, sentía que Ranma se había enfermado por su culpa.

Tranquila Akane en un momento estoy ahí-

De acuerdo- Akane colgó y fue rápidamente con su hermana, escucho ruidos en su habitación y se dirigió ahí.

Kasumi el doctor en un momento viene, te ayudo en algo?-pregunto al ver a Ranma en su cama

Si tráelo, llenare la bañera con un poco de agua-decía Kasumi igual de preocupada.

Akane busco un nuevo pijama para Ranma y le quito el que tenía, lo llevo a la bañera y lo metió, pero la fiebre no bajaba.

Diez minutos después el doctor entro y reviso a Ranma, lo bueno es que antes Akane ya le había dicho a Kasumi que cuando el viniera ella se fuera a la cocina- afortunadamente Ranma solo tiene una fuerte gripe, pero si no se le cura se puede transformar en pulmonía, hicieron muy bien en bañarlo, aquí está la receta, aplíquenle la medicina como dice la receta de acuerdo?-

Si doctor no se preocupe yo me encargo-decía Akane con la receta en manos

Una vez el doctor se hubiera ido, Akane marco el numero de la farmacia más cercana ya que al parecer el doctor no tenía el medicamento que Ranma necesitaba, lo que no se esperaba es que costara tan caro- no puede ser y ahora que voy a hacer-

Que pasa Akane?- pregunto Nabiki que acababa de bajar, aunque no lo reconociera ella también se había preocupado por Ranma

Es que la medicina es muy cara y no tengo tanto dinero- decía Akane con lágrimas en los ojos

No te preocupes ahorita te prestó dinero-pero al ver la cara de terror que dirigía Akane así ella, a completo- tranquila que esta vez no me lo tienes que regresar, es por el bien del cuñadito no?- dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Nabiki… gracias… muchas gracias…- Akane pidió rápido la medicina que no tardo en llegar, fue al cuarto donde estaba Ranma y se arrodillo junto a el

Hola Ranma… perdóname… yo… yo no quería… que te enfermaras- ya no aguanto más y rompió en llanto, en ese momento Kasumi entro y al ver llorando a su hermana tan solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

Tranquila Akane, sshh, todo está bien-decía sabiendo lo que atormentaba a su hermana

Pero Kasumi por mi culpa se enfermo…. Yo no… quería que él se enfermara… y ni siquiera supe como bajarle la fiebre… dime qué clase de madre seré así… no se cocinar y además no se cuidarlo- seguía llorando en el hombro de su hermana.

Akane no podemos saber todo, tu no sabías que iba a llover y lo de cocinar se que pronto aprenderás, además a Ranma se le nota feliz cuando está contigo, el siempre hablaba de las malas experiencias que tuvo con su padre pero creo que ahora esta teniendo una buena experiencia no lo crees, además con un niño en casa todos cambiaron, papa y el tío Genma ahora se dedican a jugar con Ranma mientras tu estas en la escuela, los hubieras vito en la mañana- Kasumi recordaba que en la mañana después de que Ranma les hubiera dicho que quería casarse con Akane se pusieron a jugar con haciéndole caballito y muchas cosquillas-y Nabiki te prestó dinero sin interés alguno, todos hemos mejorado Akane, sabes? creo que la familia quiere un niño en casa jejeje- termino con gracias Kasumi.

Si… pero..-Akane no sabía que decir y es que era verdad todos habían cambiando mucho.

Akane? No llores?Por mientras tienes que ocuparte de Ranma y ver que el sea feliz ya sea que dure una o dos semanas, tu y yo sabemos lo que el ha sufrido porque no darle los mejores días ehhh?-

Tienes razón Kasumi, ya no llorare- dijo Akane limpiando los rastros de lagrimas y volteando a ver a Ranma- **Ranma de ahora en adelante te cuidare mejor y ¿sabes? Intentare saber dónde está tu mama para que la veas**- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ranma y se acostó junto con el tomándolo de su mano.

Kasumi al ver esto sonrió y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Olis otro capítulo espero que les guste y si no es mucha molestia dejen reviwes para ver que les pareció bueno nos vemos la próxima semana bye :)<strong>

**_Contestando comentarios:_**

**Nancyricoleon: olis jejeje si, me pareció muy tierna esa parte por que cuando uno es pequeño a veces (siempre) dices cosas sin pensar bueno espero que este capítulo también te guste hasta la próxima bye :)**

**MIX: olis que bueno que te guste, espero que este capítulo también bueno gracias por comentar :)**

**Mariferyambay: que bueno que te este gustando espero que este capítulo también te guste, dejame decirte que tus historias también me gustan mucho bueno espero que no leamos pronto :)**

**Guest****: jejeje ola qué bueno que te guste y tomare en cuenta tu consejo nos seguimos leyendo bye :)**

**Guest : gracias espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**Bry****: jajajaja si cuando me lo imagine, quería entrar ami historia y robármelo jejejeje es que de tan solo imaginárselo me dan ganas de comerlo a besos jejeje bueno espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**PFernando****: jajaja ola si es que Ranma es un amor *0*, yo le doy todo lo que quisiera, si Akane comprendía a Ranma ya que al igual que él, ella no tenía a su mama cerca, y respecto a los patriarcas lo bueno es que Akane lo puso en su lugar si no Genma seguramente hubiera **


	6. pregunta incomoda

**Capitulo 6**

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sus personajes los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

-lo que dicen los personajes-

**-lo que piensan lo personajes**-

* * *

><p>Tienes razón Kasumi, ya no llorare- dijo Akane limpiando los rastros de lagrimas y volteando a ver a Ranma- <strong>Ranma de ahora en adelante te cuidare mejor y ¿sabes? Intentare saber dónde está tu mama para que la veas<strong>- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ranma y se acostó junto con el tomándolo de su mano.

Kasumi al ver esto sonrió y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

A la mañana siguiente…

Akane se despertó temprano como siempre, vio a un lado y ahí se encontraba Ranma, a media noche la fiebre le había bajado , pero aun seguía un poco irritado.

Ranma…- susurro Akane, se quedo observándolo por un ratito, hasta que decidió despertarlo para que tome su medicamento, se bajo de la cama y fue a su mesita en busca de la medicina y vio que al lado de esta había una cuchara envuelta en una servilleta para que no se infectara-**seguramente fue Kasumi quien la trajo**- una vez en sus manos empezó a despertar a Ranma - Ranma despierta dormilón, vamos despierta es hora de que tomes tu medicina-

Mph…mmm…kane…-Akane sonrió al ver como hacia una mueca por despertarse temprano

Vamos Ranma, despierta- le dijo con una sonrisa

No quiero, tengo sueño-Ranma tan solo se metió mas en las sabanas

A no te vas a levantar? Pues entonces tendré que levantarte con muchas cosquillas-

Qué? no! no! Akane no jajajaja no! Ya estoy despierto, mira ya me levante jajajaja-

Ves que si te ibas a levantar-decía Akane feliz de ver que el pequeño se sentía mejor-muy bien es hora de tu medicina- Akane abrió el frasco y con la cuchara que tenia vertió un poco del liquido-a ver Ranma abre la boca-

No quiero! Sabe fea!-Ranma puso sus manos en la boca en señal de no querer tomar la medicina

Vamos Ranma, no sabe fea, mira lo voy a probar yo primero para que veas que no sabe fea, de acuerdo?-al ver que el pequeño asintió se metió la cuchara en la boca, en pocos segundos su expresión cambio- **que horror? Sabe horrible! Dios! de verdad esto alivia?!-**ves.. n…no… sabe mal…sabe rico… abre la boca dale- Akane intento aparentar par que el niño la tomara pero se le hacía difícil y eso es algo que Ranma detecto.

No! Me estas mintiendo, sabe horrible!- dijo Ranma y volvió a poner las manos en la boca

No, sabe bien,-dijo con una pequeña mueca -vamos Ranma por favor es para que te cures-

Bueno está bien pero con una condición-dijo Ranma con una pequeña sonrisita

Cual?-

que hoy te quedes conmigo todo el día-

Akane lo pensó por un segundo y la verdad no le parecía tan malo, de todas maneras tenía pensado quedarse con el- está bien, a ver ahora si ahora abre la boca

Está bien- Ranma abrió la boca y Akane le metió la cucharita-qué horror! Lo sabia! Sabe horrible!- Ranma saco su lengua, cerro fuertemente los ojos y hacia señales como queriendo vomitar.

Ya, ya paso- Akane se sentó a su lado y veía todas la muecas que Ranma hacia con un poco de gracia- ya estas mejor?

Si gracias, aunque esa cosa sabe horrible-

Bueno, voy a buscarte ropa para que te cambies y bajemos a desayunar o quieres que te traiga tu desayuno- dijo Akane recordando que Ranma aun estaba un poco irritado

No, quiero desayunar en el comedor contigo-ante lo dicho Akane se sonrojo un poquito

De acuerdo entonces te pondré una ropa cómoda- le puso un marinerito azul que resaltaba los ojos de Ranma, después de eso bajaron al comedor y se encontraron a todos desayunando.

Hija que bueno que bajas veo que Ranma ya se encuentra mejor-decía Sound con una sonrisa

Hermanita veo que sabes cuidar muy bien del cuñadito, creo que ya esta lista para casarte y tener hijos- decía Nabiki tratando de poner roja a su hermana y lo había logrado

Nabiki que cosa dices!...- decía Akane toda roja pero cuando iba a agregar algo mas Ranma intervino.

No! Akane solo me va a cuidar ami! Porque ella es mi novia y solo jugara conmigo y me cuidara y… y.. Verdad Akane?-vio a Akane con ojos de cachorrito

Todos estaban ansiosos por la respuesta de la joven-yo pues… si Ranma - Akane no podía estar más roja

Hay mi niña linda, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti, declarándote a tu prometido buaaa buaaa-

Papa, por favor!-Akane quería que la tierra la tragara, volteo a ver a Ranma y este tenía una sonrisa enorme de triunfo en el rostro.

Después de los comentarios del resto de la familia que no hacían más que poner más roja a Akane si se podía, se sentaron a comer, todo estaba en total silencio pero la voz de Ranma lo rompió.

Kasumi me podrías dar un poco de agua por favor-

Claro Ranma -Kasumi se fue a la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua- aquí tienes-

Gracias- pero al tomarlo, el vaso se le resbalo de las manos y el agua se le cayó encima

Ay no me moje!- Ranma se levanto de golpe

Akane reacciono rápido y tomo una servilleta para secarlo pero cuando tenía la mano en el pecho de Ranma, algo hizo clic en su cabeza y se dio cuenta que Ranma no se había transformado.

**No puede ser! No puede ser! Ranma no se transformo! Y si mal no recuerdo ayer cuando se mojo tampoco, creo que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello, la verdad es que ni yo me había dado cuenta, ayer estaba preocupada y lo único que pensaba era en la salud de Ranma ¡por dios como no me di cuenta antes! - **familia ya vieron que Ranma no se trasformo en mujer?

En ese momento todos la quedaron viendo y después vieron al pequeño y como que algo trono en sus cabezas y se dieron cuenta de lo que decía Akane era verdad.

Es verdad! Ranma no se trasformo en mujer- dijeron todos al unisó mientras veían al pequeño Ranma y este solo los observa

Porque me ven así, y que es eso de que no me convertí en mujer si yo soy niño-decía Ranma aun mas extrañado

**Pero por qué no se transformo? No lo entiendo? Tendré que preguntarle a Shampoo mas acerca de esto!-**pensaba Akane

Oye Akane? Por cierto que hace diferente una niña de un niño?-pregunta Ranma inocentemente-yo veo que son iguales que los niños-

Po…por…que… porque preguntas Ranma?-Akane estaba roja no se esperaba esa pregunta de Ranma

Ahhh es que siempre escucho que dicen que, es niña o es niño pero no sé como lo saben, como diferencian si es niño o niña ¿me puedes decir Akane?

Bueno Ranma cuando un bebe nace los doctores ven… ven… ellos… bueno ellos…- **rayos que les digo!-**

Ranma cuando un bebe nace el doctor sabe si es niño o niña y se los dice a los papas-decía Nabiki al pequeño- **ya te salve hermanita, esto ira a tu cuenta-**

Siii, pero como saben los doctores si es niño o niña-

Ellos lo saben, para eso estudian- respondió nuevamente Nabiki

Ahhh- decía Ranma esta vez convencido con la respuesta pero una nueva pregunta se formulo en su mente- y me podrían decir de dónde vienen los bebes?

Uhhhhh, lo siento hermanita pero esta pregunta te concierne a ti adiós, tengo negocios que atender-dijo Nabiki y se fue

Ante la pregunta de Ranma misteriosamente a todos les surgió algo importante que hacer y se fueron del lugar, dejando solos a Ranma y Akane.

Por que se fueron? Bueno no importa, Akane me puedes decir de dónde vienen los bebe?-

Akane tenía los ojos como platos, ahora que contestaba-**rayos que le digo, que le digo! ya se!-**Ranma lo bebes los trae la cigüeña- decía Akane con una sonrisa

La cigüeña?- pregunto Ranma un poco extrañado ante tal respuesta-y de donde los sacan las cigüeñas? Y como saben que la mama y el papa quieren un bebe?-

Bueno veras…mmm… en la noche cuando el papa y la mama quieren un bebe mmm… le… le escriben a la cigüeña una carta y ella les trae al bebe-termino Akane con una sonrisa y felicitándose por su grandiosa idea

Ahhh y si el bebe no viene bien, la mama se lo come?- pregunto Ranma con una ceja arqueada

Qué?! Ranma las mujeres no se comen a sus hijos!-

Claro que sí! Yo lo vi! La otra vez cuando cruzamos cerca de dos señoras ,una estaba gorda y le había dicho a la otra que era su bebe! Viste si se los comen!- decía Ranma recordando aquella escena que no podía olvidar

Ranma no, no es lo que piensas, la señora no se comió a su bebe, lo que pasa es que… a ver cómo te lo explico… como te dije la cigüeña trae al bebe pero mmm… todavía no está bien formado entonces lo pone dentro de la panza de la mama y ella le pone bracitos, pies, manitos y un corazón y otras cosas mas entonces cuando ya está completamente formado el bebe sale-termino Akane rogando que la sesión de preguntas terminara.

Ahhh o sea que la mama tiene como poderes mágicos que pueden formar una bebe?

Si eso la mama tiene poderes mágicos- mejor que se quedara con esa idea a seguir contestando preguntas bochornosas y más si esas preguntas las hacia Ranma.

Wow pero después cuando el bebe ya se formo de donde sale?-

Mmm cuando el bebe ya está formado el sabe por dónde salir y el doctor le dice a la mama si es un niño o una niña y fin listo basta de preguntas mejor vamos al jardín un ratito ok?-decia Akane un poco nerviosa

Ahh ok?-respondió Ranma feliz por haber aclarado su duda

Se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando, paraban cuando a Ranma le tocaba su medicina y después seguía, ya casi era hora de la cena y los dos estaba sentados frente al estanque.

Akane?-

Si? Que paso Ranma?-

Porque el sol se va?- pregunto Ranma mientras volteaba a ver a Akane

Bueno porque tiene que ir del otro lado de la tierra a dar su luz- respondió Akane también mirando a Ranma

Ahhh y por que los pájaros cantan-

Porque son felices-

Ahhh Akane yo te molesto o te irrito?- pregunto Ranma mirando esta vez al suelo

Qué?!-Akane lo miro e hizo que este lo mirara- Ranma tu no me molestas y tampoco me irritas, por qué dices eso?-

No por nada, y te gusta estar conmigo?-

Ranma- dijo Akane en un susurro-s..si… me gusta estar contigo-

Akane te quiero mucho y me gustaría quedarme por siempre contigo-dicho esto Ranma se paro y se acomodo en los brazos de Akane.

**Ami también me gustaría que te quedases siempre Ranma, pero sé que cuando crezcas olvidaras todo y te iras-**pensaba Akane con algo de tristeza en su cara

Oye Akane?-llamo Ranma desde los brazos de Akane

Que paso Ranma?-

Que es el sexo?- pregunto inocentemente Ranma

Qué?!-**otra vez noooooo!**

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Olis gente bonita :) si ya se tarde casi un mes en publicar pero todo tiene una explicación y ustedes se la merecen, bueno lo que pasa es que tengo un examen muy importante por lo que tengo que estudiar y sumando las tareas de la escuela ya se imaginaran, pero en mis ratos libres escribía un poco de la historia y me pasaba un ratito por fanfiction a ver qué había de nuevo, a decir verdad este capítulo lo iba a subir después de mis exámenes o sea la próxima semana pero al leer sus comentarios me puse a pensar y me animaron mucho así que decidí subirlo hoy espero que les guste.<strong>

**Dejen comentarios por fis, me animan mucho a seguir y me ponen muy feliz, también quiero agradecer a todos lo que dejan comentarios, seguidores y favoritos y también a los lectores fantasmas. Besos y abrazos a todos :)**

**_Respondiendo comentarios:_**

**la contadora de elefantes: jejeje olis si Ranma es muy tierno gracias por tu comentario me anima muchísimo a seguir besos y hasta la próxima :)**

**Richard Ryley:** **hi, if no problem all comments are welcome and I like reading motivate me to follow and more if they are constructive because so help one to improve, in the next chapter give you an explanation about the curse of Ranma, thanks for commenting**

**a kiss and a hug rya16 :)**

**Nancyricoleon: si lo mismo digo, no tengo hijos pero con mi hermanita lo he visto yo soy muy sobreprotectora con ella y a veces si me aterro cuando cae enferma por que como sus defensas son bajas la tienen que hospitalizar, por eso mejor la cuido, bueno espero que este capítulo te guste mando un beso y un abrazo bye :)**

**Bry: olis si me gusta mucho Ranma lo amo *o* jejeje, tienes razón pero yo creo que hasta la verdadera Akane con su carácter y todo sería una gran mama jejeje espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**Mariferyambay: si lo mismo digo , Kasumi tiene mucha razón con dos o hasta tres niños hay seria hermosos con solo imaginarlo me dan ganas de escribir otro fic jejeje es que serian divinos *o* bueno espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**Guest: ola gracias, que bueno que te guste, intentare publicar seguido espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**nicolet divine light: ola qué bueno que te guste, si Ranma es muy mono de pequeño aunque de grande tampoco está mal jejeje ya quisiera yo uno pero bueno gracias por comentar un beso y un abrazo :)**

**Guest: ola que bueno que te gustara espero que te guste este capitulo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen a mi si no a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y sus personajes los utilizo sin fines de lucro.

-lo que dicen los personajes-

**-lo que piensan lo personajes**-

_-flash back-_

Akane caminaba hacia el restaurante de Ukio, llevaba a Ranma con ella ya que este insistió, ya habían pasado 3 días desde la pregunta de Ranma y Akane todavía la recordaba perfectamente.

_(Flash back)_

_Akane? Que es sexo?- pregunto inocentemente Ranma_

_Qué?!- __**otra vez no por favor! Y ahora que le diré!**__-jejeje…. Donde escuchaste eso Ranma?-_

_mmm… cuando estábamos en la heladería, las chicas que se sentaron atrás de nosotros empezaron a hablar de chicos sobre sus músculos, besos o algo así, pero después una chica le dijo a otra si ya había tenido sexo con su novio- finalizo Ranma con sus ojos de inocencia_

**_Malditas! Como se atreven a hablar de algo así en público no ven que niños como "este" las pueden escuchar! Ahhhhh!_**_- jejeje…jejeje… mira… a lo que se referían esas chicas es…- __**Ahhh! Que le digo no le puedo decir "Ranma a lo que se referían las chicas es que tienen sexo ardiente con sus respectivos novios" que horror qué vergüenza!**__-Akane tenía una lucha dentro de su cabeza que duro unos minutos._

_Akane!Ranma! La cena esta lista vengan por favor!-llamo Kasumi desde la cocina y ese llamado fue la salvación de Akane_

_Comida! Qué bueno ya tengo muchísima hambre!- dijo Ranma olvidándose de la pregunta_

_Ehh? Siii! Tienes razón Ranma yo también tengo mucha hambre, ven vamos a comer- y antes de que el pequeño pudiera decir algo mas, Akane lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo directo al comedor._

_(Fin de flash back)_

**Ese día me salve por poco, no quiero ni imaginarme que le diré si me la vuelve a preguntar**- miro de reojo a Ranma, pero este estaba más entretenido pensando en la comida rica que le había contado Akane "los okonomiyakis", estuvieron caminando por un rato mas hasta que pararon en el puesto de Ukio

Buenas tardes!- Akane saludo al entrar al local y ver a Ukio en su parrilla

Akane que sorpresa verte por aquí, dime que deseas- pregunto Ukio con una sonrisa, pero esta desapareció al ver al pequeño niño que acompañaba a Akane

Akane! Y ese niño?!De donde lo sacaste? es muy lindo!- Ukio rápidamente se situó frente a Ranma y lo tomo en sus brazos y lo apretó hacia ella- que lindo! Se parece tanto ami Ran-chan

Ukio bájalo por favor- dijo Akane viendo como el niño ponía las manos en su pecho tratando de alejarla, y aunque le dio un poco de celos, se acordó que ahora era "inocente" y no hacia las cosas con mala intención

Si, bájame, no me gusta que me abracen, solo Akane puede abrazarme tu no!- respondió el pequeño tratando de alejar a Ukio

Ukio lo bajo pero aun quedo un poco sorprendida, ese niño se parecía tanto a Ranma, que casi podría jurar que eran la misma persona- oye Akane y quien es el niño

**Rayos! Le explico! Bueno tengo que hacerlo, de todos modos también es una de las prometidas y merece saber la verdad - **ven Ukio sentémonos que tengo que contarte algo

Claro- Ukio al ver la cara seria de Akane se dio cuenta que era algo importante

Akane?- dijo Ranma jalando del vestido de Akane, ya que al parecer se habían olvidado de el

Que paso Ranma?-

No vamos a comer los panes que me contaste?-

Si es verdad? Ukio me puedes preparar tres okonomiyakis para el niño, por favor-

Si ahorita los preparo- dijo Ukio con una sonrisa

Una vez terminado se los sirvió a Ranma, pero lo pusieron en una mesa aparte para que no escuchara la conversación, no será que cause algún daño en el o haga preguntas. Después de un rato Akane ya le había contado a Ukio todo.

Entonces ese niño es… mi Ran-chan- pregunto Ukio todavía sorprendida

Si ese niño es Ranma, Ranma!? Ven por favor- Ranma se acerco a ella y quedo mirando fijamente a Ukio

Wow Ran-chan?!-Ukio tenía la boca abierta de lo sorprendida pero de un momento a otro le salieron estrellitas de los ojos- que lindo!

Esta chica me da un poco de miedo- dijo Ranma en un susurro a Akane, a lo que esta solo sonrio- por cierto Akane? Quien es "Andrés"

Andrés? Pues es el nombre de una persona por qué?- dijo Akane con duda

Ahhh, es que esas chicas de ahí- señalo Ranma la mesa que estaba al lado de él- estaban hablando de un Andrés y según ellas viene cada mes, lo deben odiar mucho porque solo decían palabras feas acerca de él-

**Diablos! Para que pregunte- **jejeje si- Akane sudaba frio

Ranma a ese Andrés lo odian todas las chicas, solo viene a causarles dolor y además viene en momentos inoportunos-le explico Ukio al ver la cara de Akane

De verdad! Y tú también lo odias!- pregunto Ranma sorprendido y sin que Akane se diera cuenta se empezó a subir en sus piernas para sentarse

Yooo, por supuesto! – dijo Ukio con una sonrisa

Akane tu también lo odias?!- pregunto Ranma viendo a Akane mientras agarraba las manos de esta y la ponía alrededor de el

Si yo también lo odio- respondió Akane un poco avergonzada por la pregunta y por ver como Ranma se recostaba en ella y hacia que lo abrace.

Ohhhh! jejeje pobre Andrés pero a mí me quieres verdad Akane- pregunto Ranma viéndola fijamente a los ojos

Si Ranma yo te quiero- dijo Akane olvidándose de la pregunta y sonriendo

Ukio al ver esto se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo terreno con Ranma, ya que este también quería a Akane aun siendo un niño, así que se le ocurrió una idea

Oye Ranma no quieres un pedazo de pastel-

Siii, si quiero, Akane puedo comer un pedazo de pastel?- pregunto viéndola

Si claro Ranma, pero no mucho, si no después te va a dar dolor de estomago, de acuerdo-

De acuerdo- Ranma se bajo de sus piernas y se fue a la mesa donde estaba antes-

Ukio le sirvió pastel se fue de nuevo a sentar con Akane

Akane? Veo que Ranma ya se encariño mucho contigo- dijo Ukio viéndola, mientras esta solo miraba a Ranma, pero al escuchar lo dicho por Ukio se giro hacia está un poco sonrojada- pero supongo que eso es, porque solo a estado contigo, así que por qué no lo dejas hoy aquí, recuerda que yo también soy su prometida y merezco pasar tiempo con el- termino Ukio

QUE!?Lo siento Ukio pero no puedo hacer eso Ranma…-

Merece estar conmigo también, además no te lo voy a quitar y tampoco me lo voy a robar como pretendía Shampoo, solo te lo estoy pidiendo un día-

Pero…- **no quiero que Ranma se quede aquí, pero…Ukio tiene razón, ella también tiene derecho a estar con él, además todavía no sabemos a quién quiere Ranma y si la quiere a ella no me lo perdonara-** de acuerdo Ukio… Ra… Ranma se quedara aquí esta noche y mañana lo vengo a buscar- finalizo Akane con un nudo en la garganta, y el corazón oprimido

Siii, que bien pero ven mañana a las 5, así te da tiempo de ir a la escuela y a nosotros nos da tiempo de divertirnos- decía Ukio feliz por haber logrado su cometido

De acuerdo, Ranma?- llamo a Ranma mientras este estaba feliz comiendo su pedazo de pastel, pero con el llamado de Akane, rápidamente se situó a su lado

Que paso Akane? ya nos vamos?- dijo Ranma con un poco de pastel en su cara

Akane sonriso al verlo así, tomo una servilleta, se arrodillo frente a Ranma y lo empezó a limpiar- Ranma hoy te quedaras con Ukio y mañana te vengo a buscar de acuerdo?- dijo Akane cuando termino de limpiarlo

Qué?! Pero tú también te quedaras!- pregunto Ranma un poco asustado por la respuesta

No Ranma yo me voy a la casa- dijo Akane mientras veía como en los ojos de Ranma se creaban pequeñas lagrimas

Pero… yo… Akane? Hice algo malo? No me quieres? Porque me dejas, no quiero quedarme, no me dejes solito**,**- dijo Ranma mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer- pro… prometo portarme bien, ya no hare travesuras, pero no me dejes, llévame contigo por favor- ya no lo soporto mas y se lanzo a sus brazos, mientras que Akane tampoco pudo contener sus lagrimas

Ran… Ranma solo será hoy, mañana vengo lo prometo- dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo

Pero… porque me dejas!-

Ranma por favor, solo será hoy, mañana vengo por ti y volveremos a casa-

Lo prometes? prometes que vendrás y no me dejaras aquí-dijo Ranma despegándose un poco de Akane y viéndola a los ojos

Lo prometo- dijo Akane también viéndolo a los ojos, después se paro y saco de su bolso una playera y un pantalón de Ranma y se los entrego a Ukio- toma es la ropa de Ranma, siempre la llevo en mi bolso en caso de emergencia

De acuerdo, gracias- un poco triste viendo la escena

Después de un rato más Akane se retiro del local dejando solo a Ranma y Ukio

Muy bien Ranma! te gustaría un pedazo mas de pastel?- pregunto Ukio mientras se sentaba al lado de Ranma

No, Akane dijo que solo comiera un pedazo- dijo Ranma con la vista perdida

Y eso qué? Akane no está ahorita, ven vamos a mi habitación y ahí te daré mas pastel-

De acuerdo, pero solo un pedacito mas- dijo Ranma con una sonrisa pero no era la misma sonrisa de alegría que muestra cuándo esta con Akane, esta sonrisa tenía tristeza, después de que Ukio llevo a Ranma a su cuarto y le diera un poco de pastel, bajo y siguió atendiendo a sus clientes.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con Akane…<p>

**Qué horror! Todavía recuerdo su carita! pero creo que era necesario no será que después me vaya a reprochar por no haberlo dejado, bueno así aprovecho y voy con Shampoo y le pregunto acerca de la maldición de Ranma- **con esos pensamientos Akane se dirigió ahora al local de Shampoo que por obvias razones seguramente estaría cerrado

Llego al local y si efectivamente estaba cerrado pero aun así llamo, después de un omento Shampoo apareció

Akane Tendo que querer aquí, si buscar a Ranma el no encontrarse aquí- dijo Shampoo con la mirada retadora

Eso ya lo sé Shampoo, no vine a eso, solo quería preguntarte más acerca del hechizo que le hiciste a Ranma, puedo pasar?-

Si pasa? Y que querer saber?- dijo Shampoo después de que se hubieran sentado en una de las mesas del local

Bueno es que, la otra vez cuando Ranma se mojo en la lluvia no se convirtió en chica y quería saber por qué?-

Eso ser natural, cuando Ranma tener cinco años el no tener maldición- dijo Shampoo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

Entonces, me estas queriendo decir que con ese hechizo es como si Ranma retrocediera al pasado?- pregunto Akane con una ceja alzada

Si, Ser natural, en tiempos antiguos , existir guerreros fuertes pero ellos enfermarse por enfermedad que ellos tener de niños, así que crearon el hechizo para ellos, alguien regresarlos a la edad que querer y curarlos y después hacerlos crecer y ellos ya no tener enfermedad- termino diciendo Shampoo

Ohhhh de acuerdo, ya entendí pero no es el mismo hechizo para volverlo grande?-

Si, pero tener que mezclar los ingredientes exactos, porque si Shampoo pasarse, Ranma poder estar en peligro-

De acuerdo de todas maneras ya no falta mucho para que venga tu bisabuela cierto?-

Ella venir dentro de poco-**y así poder ejecutar el nuevo plan jajajaja, tonta Akane Tendo si creer que tu quedarte con Ranma**

Bueno pues eso es todo me voy- Akane se retiro del local pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Shampoo

**Rayos! No me di cuenta que ya casi es de noche! y se me olvido llevar los okonomiyakis!- **Akane se apuro para poder llegar a su casa, una vez ahí la primera en recibirla fue Kasumi

Ola Kasumi, lo siento, olvide traer los okonomiyakis- dijo Akane con la mirada triste

No te preocupes, en la tarde prepare algo y comieron todos, pero dime donde esta Ranma? por qué no vino contigo?- pregunto Kasumi

Ven vamos a la cocina- ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y se sentaron en la meseta- deje a Ranma con Ukio, por hoy mañana voy por él, tú crees que hice lo correcto

Akane recuerda que las amigas de Ranma lo quieren mucho pero lo importante es como lo tomo Ranma?-

El se puso triste y me pidió que lo trajera, pero Ukio es su prometida también y que tal si él la quiere a ella el no me perdonara por no haberlo llevado- dijo Akane con lagrimas en los ojos

Hermanita, hermanita que inocente eres! No te das cuentas que Ranma siendo grande o pequeño te prefiere a ti-dijo Nabiki que en ese momento entraba a la cocina

Nabiki!- hace cuanto estas ahí- dijo Akane sorprendida

Lo suficiente, yo que tú! No hubiera dejado a Ranma, no sabes si Ukio sabe cuidar de un niño pequeño- dijo Nabiki con un poco de enojo, le agradaba tener a Ranma en la casa era fácil de manipular y además con él podía poner más roja a su hermana con las preguntas que le hacía.

Nabiki… ya se! pero que querías que hiciera a Ranma grande le gustaba estar con ella!- dicho esto Akane se paro y se fue a su cuarto corriendo, dejando a las dos hermanas en la cocina

Cuando Akane llego a su cuarto se tiro en su cama- **yo no puedo obligarlo a que este conmigo, yo no soy como las otras, además solo será un día mañana lo iré a buscar y será como si nada hubiese pasado- **se intento convencer a si misma pero aun así lo extrañaba mucho

* * *

><p>Mientras con Ukio…<p>

Ukio me duele mucho mi estomago - decía Ranma con cara de dolor y tocándose el estomago

Tranquilo Ranma, ahorita te doy un poco de medicina- **rayos! Creo que le di demasiado pastel-** le puso un poco de medicina en una cuchara y se la dio- toma es para que te deje de doler el estomago

Ranma se la tomo sin argumentar nada, solo era divertido negarse, cuando se trataba de Akane, ya que sabía que ella siempre lo hacía ponerse feliz

Ven Ranma ya es hora de dormir, mañana saldremos a pasear, te parece?-dijo Ukio con una sonrisa

Si está bien- se acostó aun lado de Ukio, pero no la abrazo como lo hacía con Akane sino que le dio la espalda- buenas noches

Y así Ranma y Akane durmieron separados, cada uno extrañando el calor del otro.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Olis, dejen comentarios por fis me animan mucho a seguir y mientras más comentarios dejen más rápido subiré el siguiente capítulo :), gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios me alegran el día, espero que este capítulo les guste :)<strong>

**_Respondiendo comentarios_**

**Omg: muchas gracias me alegra que comentes espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**Nancyricoleon: jajajaja si es verdad pero creo que si a un niño eso queda con las mismas dudas, créeme yo ya pase por eso es realmente incomodo jejeje espero que este capítulo te guste hasta la prox. :)**

**la contadora de elefantes: jajaja si es que los niños tienden a escuchar de todo jejeje espero que este capítulo te guste chao hasta la prox. :)**

**bry: jejeje si ya sabes cómo es Nabiki, te cobra hasta de lo que no haces aun que me cae súper bien me gusta su manera de ser, si con Ranma se puede esperar cualquier cosa jajaja espero que el capitulo te guste:)**

**RizeNeoWolf: jajaja si la pregunta que todo niño hace alguna vez espero que el capitulo te guste :)**

**PFernando: si más o menos jejeje si es que cada vez que nos hacen esa pregunta tenemos que contestar con la pura verdad: la cigüeña, jajaja espero que este capítulo haiga aclarado tu duda jajaja aunque no puedo negar que tu comentario me hizo me reír mucho y me gusto, espero que nos sigamos leyendo, besos y abrazos de tu amiga rya16 :)**

**Paovampire: Olis gracias, gracias por el apoyo me fue muy bien, pero ahora son mas exámenes pero aun así no descuidare la historia espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**Guest: gracias jejeje, aquí está la continuación espero que te guste jejeje envió un abrazo :)**

**Amigo: si se ve muy tierna y muy sobreprotectora, si Ranma se considera totalmente "domado" jajaja espero que te guste este capítulo :)**

**Yeki: Olis gracias por comentar, si Nabiki contesta siempre y cuando le paguen jejeje si lo siento mucho, intentare estar actualizando seguido espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**Guest: háblame de "tu" por favor jejeje es que si no me siento grande y apenas tengo 17 jejeje pero de maneras me alegra que cementaras espero que este capítulo te guste :)**

**angelo della morte 12: jejeje gracias por tu comentario, si a veces no todos son así, yo también soy niñera de un niño de 6 y mi hermanita de 7 ellos dos si son inocentes jejej aunque mi primos que tienen la misma edad no, jejeje espero que este capítulo te guste hasta la próxima :)**


End file.
